The Very Secret Daybooke of Amariel Eruwaedhiel
by dramaqueen321
Summary: Amariel Eruwaedhiel is a shallow young elf-maiden who is living during the early days of the Second War of the Ring. Basically dark Sue fluff with a twist!
1. Thursday 25th July, 3018 TA Entry 1

The Very Secret Daybooke of

Amariel Eruwaedhiel

Lady of Rivendell

Thursday 25th July, 3018 T.A. Entry 1

Nana today gave me this wonderful book to keep all my private thoughts inside. It is very pretty, with a rich blue cover with my name on it and a lock so none can peek inside. Nana has many books just like this-Ada had to give her a bookshelf for her Begetting Day, because her chambers were becoming cluttered with all the books. Nana started writing when she was very young, only 100 years old, when her Nana gave her a daybooke just like mine! It's a tradition in our family for the maidens to start writing very early and this is my 2400th daybooke.

My 2500th begetting day is coming up in two weeks and three days and I can hardly wait-my Ada is planning a big surprise for me along with my party. I wonder what it will be. But I think Nana is getting me a new dress, because I saw her drawing something on a piece of paper with the dressmaker and when she saw me, she hid the piece of paper! I do hope my new dress is blue or white!

Elladan and Elrohir were up to their usual pranking today; will those two ever grow up?! Really, couldn't Lord Elrond pull them into line? Why, last week the Lady Arwen was having a special party and wanted to wear her new dress; but when I went to fetch it, I could not find it, until I noticed this hideous orange and brown dress and realised it was the dress Lady Arwen wanted. I did not know what to do, so I picked out another and tried to hide the fact that her new dress was ruined.

That was a mistake.

Lady Arwen got very cross at me and sent me away. I was most upset and did not even have a daybooke to record my hurts in (I had just filled my last one; the pink one with the rose on the front). Lady Arwen soon discovered the dress and let out a shriek that must have been heard in Mordor! I was summoned immediately and the dear Lady apologised for her rudeness and proceeded to dress. That reminds me, I must find Elladan and Elrohir and ask them what dye they used, because no matter what I use, I cannot get the colours out, or re-dye it!

Yours Sincerely,

Amariel Eruwaedhiel


	2. Saturday, 27th July, 3018 TA Entry 2

The Very Secret Daybooke of

Amariel Eruwaedhiel

Lady of Rivendell

Saturday, 27th July, 3018 T.A Entry 2

My goodness, those twins! You would never know that they came from such a pure bloodline from the way they behave! You know what they did?! The not only denied knowing anything about the incident to tell me but snuck into my chambers and stole my favourite white dress and dyed it yellow and purple! What a hideous colour combination! And I had so hoped to wear the dress to my party. Mark my words, Elladan and Elrohir may be lords but they will pay! I had lessons today. I do not see the importance of lessons when you are 2400 going on 2500 and have seen plenty of the world and don't really want to know about the historic battles! Really, teach that to Herion and Suiadan! They love all the blood and guts and gore. That sort of thing however makes me ill. But Poetry with Nana was lovely-I learnt a new type of poetry, where the ending words of two phrases must match in some way, whether they rhyme or start with the same letters. I composed this one about spring:

The blanket of winter is raised

And everything wakes in relief

Flowers open their blossoms

Encouraging the butterflies to visit

The birds begin to trill

Their little ones singing too

To create a magical harmony

That heralds the arrival of spring.

Rather simple I know but I'm sure I will improve with time. I cannot wait for spring.

Yours Sincerely,

Amariel Eruwaedhiel


	3. Tuseday, 6th August, 3018 TA Entry 3

The Very Secret Daybooke of

Amariel Eruwaedhiel

Lady of Rivendell

Tuseday, 6th August, 3018 T.A Entry 3

Pardon me for not writing for a while but I have been busy attending to Lady Arwen. As a Lady-in-waiting I must not only help her dress, but sing or read to her when she requests it, assist her at the table and many other things. That combined with my studies and my mother's sudden illness has led to a very hectic ten days. Lady Arwen is very worried about some disembodied eyeball named Sauron overtaking Middle Earth. I personally do not understand her worry; after all, how much harm can a flaming eyeball do if it cannot tell its minions what to do? Besides, if all the elves are leaving for the Undying Lands soon, we will be out of the way and safe, and the other races can deal with the problem, I told her.

Another bad mistake.

Lady Arwen threw her book at me when I said this and began to cry. I tried to comfort her but was sent away. I did not remember until later that Lady Arwen's beloved is a man named, um, Aragorn. I feel very sorry for her of course but like my Nana said, it does not do to dwell on dreams.

Poor, sick Nana; I am so very worried about her. I do not know what ails her and I am afraid to ask Lord Elrond for help, for fear it is not serious enough to bother him. Perhaps if I record her symptoms here, I can work out what her illness is.

Nausea

Fever

Cannot eat-Vomiting

Diarrhoea

Dizziness

Occasional Headache

Sweating

Perhaps it is the Sweating Sickness but that has not struck the elves for many centuries, and all the more besides, it is a rare illness anyway. I think I will monitor Nana and try and deduce whether her illness is contagious or not.

Yours Sincerely,

Amariel Eruwaedhiel


	4. Friday, 9th August, 3018 TA Entry 4

The Very Secret Daybooke of

Amariel Eruwaedhiel

Lady of Rivendell

Friday, 9th August, 3018 T.A Entry 4

Today I read to Nana and she seemed to enjoy listening to the elvish poetry. I even sang to her once, the elvish hymn to Elbereth. She fell asleep halfway through and I was glad; Nana has been sleeping fitfully of late. But as I left her sickroom, I could've sworn I heard her say "No, no, not Melcinitan, please no, I love him, don't kill him, don't kill him..."

I'm sure it was just a dream yet her words sound slightly prophetic. Maybe I'm just stressed looking after Herion, Suiadan and Nana. But all will be well I'm sure when Ada gets home. Oh, I hear Lady Arwen calling-I will write more soon.

Later

I can't believe Lady Arwen's brothers! I am so angry for my Lady. But before I get ahead of myself, let me explain what happened. Lady Arwen gathered all her ladies to her rooms to discuss the issue of the strange, frankly hideous colour combinations her clothes were being dyed, only to find that all the important ladies in Rivendell had had their dresses altered colourfully in some way. But now I think about it, I couldn't be just Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir because they would not be able to dye two dresses for each lady, thirty dresses in total, by themselves. Lady Arwen agrees with this statement, as do the others. On a darker note, Nana is worsening and I must visit Lord Elrond. She cannot eat or drink and her lips are dry and cracked. She wheezes when she breathes and nothing I have given her has helped. I must be brave and visit Lord Elrond.

Wish me luck!

Yours Sincerely,

Amariel Eruwaedhiel


	5. Saturday, 10th August , 3018 TA Entry 5

The Very Secret Daybooke of

Amariel Eruwaedhiel

Lady of Rivendell

Saturday, 10th August , 3018 T.A. Entry 5

Lord Elrond came last night. He is an incredible healer but I must face facts; Nana might not make it. I should have to gone to him earlier. I should at least have told Lady Arwen. My folly may result in Nana's death. I couldn't bear that if it became true. Tomorrow I turn 2500 but I cannot think of myself when Nana could die. How selfish and shallow I have been. Every six hours Lord Elrond visits Nana. He is such a good man; if I could be half as kind or half the healer that he was, I would be loved by all. But I can also understand why some fear him. He has a stern face and a sharp tongue and used both of those last night to reprimand me for not getting a proper healer sooner. He is right of course. Lady Arwen has been very kind to me and has let me off so I can watch over Nana. She even sent in some of her own poetry for me to read to Nana; she has a talent I believe. Herion and Suiadan visit every hour, letting me have a break whilst they tell Nana of their doings at their lessons, and the latest prank they have pulled on one of their mentors. It makes me smile when I hear their laughter; but when there is no answer from Nana, it saddens me so. Nana has a beautiful laugh; it's just like the gay blue bird singing in spring.

I am the bird of God in His blue;  
Divinely high and clear  
I sing the notes of the sweet and the true  
For the god's and the seraph's ear.

I rise like a fire from the mortal's earth  
Into a griefless sky  
And drop in the suffering soil of his birth  
Fire-seeds of ecstasy.

My pinions soar beyond Time and Space  
Into unfading Light;  
I bring the bliss of the Eternal's face  
And the boon of the Spirit's sight.

I measure the worlds with my ruby eyes;  
I have perched on Wisdom's tree  
Thronged with the blossoms of Paradise  
By the streams of Eternity.

Nothing is hid from my burning heart;  
My mind is shoreless and still;  
My song is rapture's mystic art,  
My flight immortal will.

Nana wrote that for Ada. But I think it describes Nana better.

Yours sincerely,

Amariel Eruwaedhiel


	6. Sunday 11th August, 3018 TA Entry 6

The Very Secret Daybooke of

Amariel Eruwaedhiel

Lady of Rivendell

Sunday 11th August, 3018 T.A Entry 6

Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy 2500th Amariel! Ada has finally returned and brought his gift. But I cannot see it until later, he tells me. Oh, I'm itching to know what it is. But I must stay in my room.

Later

I have received this note that says simply: "wear your special dyed dress for the party" signed the Prankster Pairs. Do these Pranksters mean my purple and yellow dress? But it is hideous! *Sigh* I might as well.

Much, much later

Wow. That was the best begetting day party ever! Oh I am so tired but I will endeavour to record what happened. After putting on my dress, my father came dressed in the silliest pair of robes I have ever seen; pink and green checked and escorted me to the main hall where I was blindfolded and led inside. And then I jumped in surprise for there was a collective Happy Begetting Day! And the blindfold was pulled up to reveal all my friends, including Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond and even Lady Arwen's older brothers the Lords Elladan and Elrohir. But the most astonishing thing of all, was that everyone, even Lord Elrond, were wearing crazy outfits with the most ambivalent colour combinations imaginable. As it turned out, Ada was behind the whole scheme of dying everyone's clothing but it was the Devious Duo, Elladan and Elrohir and the Pranksters-in-training, my brothers Herion and Suiadan who dyed the clothing whilst Ada was off fighting. The party was wonderful and I received so many wonderful gifts, I can't record them all here, because it would take up to much space! It was so wonderful, by far the best Begetting Day ever. But what was the most touching, was that important elves like Lord Elrohir and Elladan organised the whole charade and the party and then turned up. It makes me feel very special. And I must confess, Elladan is pretty cute even though he is far older than I am! Oh well, a girl can dream.

Yours Sincerely,

Amariel Eruwaedhiel


	7. Thursday, 15th August 3018 TA Entry 7

The Very Secret Daybooke of

Amariel Eruwaedhiel

Lady of Rivendell

Thursday, 15th August 3018 T.A. Entry 7

Nana is dying. She doesn't have much longer to live, the healers tell me. I am scared. What will we do without Nana? What will I do without her? She is my best friend, my support; I love her too much to let her go yet!

Elrond has been looking after her night and day. Partly I think out of concern for my family but also he told me that the sickness she had was highly contagious. I admire Lord Elrond so; risking his own health to help others find theirs again I think is so noble.

Lady Arwen has been very supportive also. She sometimes will sit by Nana's bed and sing to her or read her poetry, whilst I take a nap or eat.

I am worried however about Lord Elrond agreeing to let Elladan and Elrohir teach my brothers. I must check on their teaching later.

Yours Sincerely,

Amariel Eruwaedhiel


	8. Friday, 16th August, 3018 TA Entry 8

The Very Secret Daybooke of

Amariel Eruwaedhiel

Lady of Rivendell

Friday, 16th August, 3018 T.A Entry 8

No change in Nana's condition. I spoke to Elladan and Elrohir this morning and they assured me that they were not corrupting Herion and Suiadan. They even offered to show me what they were teaching the boys but I declined, because it would take up my free time. Oh, who am I kidding? I have no free time. My day is set in a schedule that will not change until Nana-until Nana's condition changes. But so far it is like this:

7am-wake up and go down to Rivendell kitchens for breakfast.

8am-head upstairs to the Healer ward and check on Nana-talk to healers

9am-go to Elvish class

10am-go to Poetry class

11am-go to Art class

12pm-go to Music class

1pm-Lunch break

2pm-ckeck on Nana and talk to healers

3pm-Go to Lady Arwen's chambers

4pm-sit with Nana and talk to Lord Elrond if he is present

5pm-wash up and clean clothes

6pm-Dinner

7pm-Check on Nana and talk to healers

8pm-study

9pm-write in Daybooke

10pm-sleep

Yours Sincerely,

Amariel Eruwaedhiel


	9. Sunday 18th August, 3018 Entry 9

The Very Secret Daybooke of

Amariel Eruwaedhiel

Lady of Rivendell

Sunday 18th August, 3018 Entry 9

Nana passed away last night. I remember being woken by a healer in the middle of the night and rushing to my Nana's side, taking her clammy hand in mine. She did not speak or open her eyes once; she did not acknowledge my presence at all. Lord Elrond tried his best to save Nana but her will to live had been crumbled to dust by the disease. I still do not know the name of the sickness that Nana succumbed to and I do not want to know it. I think I am still in shock. I know Ada is and sleeping together on a mattress in my chamber are Herion and Suiadan. I'm scared that Ada won't get over Nana's death. I know I must be strong for my family but in truth I just want to curl up into a little ball and cry. But I cannot. I know my family must go to the Undying Lands. Perhaps there we can come to terms with our loss.

Yours Sincerely,

Amariel Eruwaedhiel


	10. To the Undying Lands Entry 10

The Very Secret Daybooke of

Amariel Eruwaedhiel

Lady of Rivendell

Aboard a ship bound for the Undying Lands 

Entry 10

I am sitting on the deck of our ship, bound for the Undying Lands. I do not know what day it is, as I have lost count and haven't bothered to check. It seems almost that Time does not matter; yet after Nana's death, many things seem not to matter anymore. For the past hour, I have been watching a great white bird and have found out from a very sea-worthy elf, that it is the King of the Air-the Albatross. It has a great wingspan, twice my height from tip to tip. It remind though of someone as it flies solitary on cold winds...

**The Albatross**

Through the gentle rippling fog

Came the phantom of the sea,

A phantasmagoria of my mind

Floating on vast ivory wings,

A majestic creature of the ocean blue

Its elegance personified

As it soars solitary on bitter winds

Voyaging far and wide.

A King in all his glory

Surveying his southern realm

He glides gracefully along

With luck trailing from his feathers.

But lo! The king is down!

Three-metre wings trailing lifeless,

He sinks, entangled

In the slaughtering woven web.

The sea rages that night

Livid over the death of its guardian

And all around me, I hear the despairing screams

From the victims of man's massacre

Dawn rises with a murky luminescence

The fog is gone and I can see once more

But the silver ocean is empty of life

Not even a living mote floats by

Is this how the world should be?

Should it be empty and barren of life?

A world without wings to fly,

Will surely die as the Albatross did.

Think about it.

Yours Sincerely,

Amariel Eruwaedhiel


End file.
